The problem of using a plastic windshield plate of this type is that of mounting the same to the motor vehicle. First of all, manufacturing tolerances of the adjacent components, such as the windshield, fender, A-columns, hood and windshield wiper or windshield wiper components must be taken into consideration. In addition to these installation tolerances, one must also take into consideration the expansion of the material of the windshield plate. The coefficient of expansion of such a component made of plastics will differ substantially from that of the other components made of sheet metal. On the other hand, the windshield plate must not be installed with too much play because of the likelihood of flutter that might occur during vehicle travel due to vehicle vibrations and the wind forces.
In prior art arrangements, the windshield plate was mounted, while considering the differences in the coefficients of expansion, by way of numerous fastening elements, with the result of high product and production costs. Furthermore, in order to compensate for the different coefficients of expansion, the tolerance allowances that had to be made between the windshield plate and the windshield were unsatisfactory.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a windshield plate of the type described in the foregoing which, while being suited for proper mounting to the vehicle and requiring only a minimum of tolerance allowances, is characterized by its ease of repair and pleasing appearance as well as its low product and production costs.